


I don't need sugar, you're already too sweet

by supershance



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!shiro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, literally pining fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: Tumblr prompt that asked for mutual pining shance in a coffee shop with barista!shiro





	I don't need sugar, you're already too sweet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from mysteriousdogduo on tumblr: Pining little Shance bitches in the classic coffee shop au. With Shiro being the barista and Lance being the customer who just comes in to see that fine ass beefcake man serve up people.
> 
> This was posted on tumblr first here: https://supershance.tumblr.com/post/172988211086/pining-little-shance-bitches-in-the-classic-coffee

_“So are we meeting up at your mans little coffee shop?”  
_

_“HUNK! He’s not my man!…Yet. But yes we are so hurry I’m almost there. You just want a hot chocolate like last time?”  
_

_“Whatever, man, you’re so oblivious. At least you’re cute. And yes I want a hot chocolate. Bye, Lance. See you in a few.”_

Lance muttered a goodbye and pocketed his phone. 

He nearly missed the entrance due to the fact that he couldn’t get the extremely beautiful barista out of his head. This guy,  _Shiro,_ as stated by his name tag, was like…insanely handsome. Like some kind of GQ magazine cover handsome. Point being, he was  _way_ out of Lance’s league. At least that’s what he thought. Hunk seems to think it’s not a hopeless crush because he swears  _Mr barista man was totally checking you out, dude!_

Lancefinally reaches the front of the line to be greeted by the adonis of a man himself.

“Hello si-oh! Hi Lance!” says Shiro with a bright smile that melts Lance’s heart right there. “Would you like your usual hot caramel macchiato?”

Stunned that Shiro knows his order, Lance replies,”Do I really come here that often? But yes, that and a hot chocolate for my friend.” 

Shiro just laughs and tells Lance his total and proceeding to collect the money before waving cutely and going to help make the drinks, seeing as there was no line behind Lance. 

Almost as if in a daze, Lance makes his way over to his usual table to wait for his and Hunk’s drink. The larger man enters the shop at that moment to see his friend making heart eyes, very obviously, at the man behind the counter.

“Bro…might as well have a neon sign that says  _hot barista guy owns this ass_ above your head.” says Hunk, exasperatedly.

Lance splutters and looks away from the man that steals his heart with a simple smile to whisper yell, “Shut up! He might hear you!”

“You know you’re like,  _super_  obvious right?”

“No I’m not! It’s not my fault I like my men how I like my coffee- hot, sweet, and creamy.”

Hunk promptly bursts into laughter before stopping abruptly, jaw unhinging, to gape at something behind his best friend. Lance, filled with a sense of dread, turns around to see Shiro behind him, tray with drinks in hand, and blushing all the way to the tips of his ears while looking at the ground. He finally looks up after a moment, and looks straight into Lance’s wide blue eyes as he sets the tray on the table. 

The blushing man mumbles something incomprehensible and, impossibly, turns even more red.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” says Lance, just as flustered and embarrassed.

Shiro clears his throat and repeats, “I said I think you’re also hot. And sweet. And uhm…creamy? I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean but just know the feelings are reciprocated.”

“Wait really?” Lance’s flush cleared as he got a devious glint to his eyes. 

Neither of the lovestruck fools seemed to notice Hunk making his way to the bathroom.

“I can feel something  _brewing_  between the two of us here, Shiro.”

Said man snorts, still red, and replies, “Ok I’ll give you that, it was a good one. But seriously I’ve actually kind of had my eye on you since the first time you walked in here?”

“Are you kidding me? What did I do in my past life to deserve this gorgeous man that smells of coffee all the time to even look my way, let alone  _like_  me.”

Shiro gapes in disbelief as the beautiful man in front of him shows his insecurity, clear as day, to the barista.

“You do realize that you’re the prettiest customer this cafe has ever gotten, right?”

“Shiro ple-”

“Listen to me for a second. Not only are you absolutely stunning to look at, you’re also the nicest customer we’ve ever had in here. Mostly we get cranky people in the morning or generally just people looking for a pick-me-up. But everytime you walk through that door its like the whole room brightens up because you’re always so happy and always smiling I jus-”

“Can I kiss you?” says Lance, in awe.

Realizing what he just blurted out, Lance turns bashful and nearly misses Shiro leaning down and tilting his head to get a better angle. 

When their lips meet, its like dynamite went off inside Lance’s head. Shiro isn’t faring any better and can hardly believe he’s kissing the guy he’s been crushing on for months, who has apparently also been crushing on him. Although chaste, both men can agree that this is their best kiss ever.

“Can I take you out for dinner tonight? After my shift ends?” whispers the taller of the two, foreheads pressed together.

“Uh,  _yes_.” replies Lance, a bit out of breath.

He leans up to share another small kiss with Shiro before pulling away with a fond smile. 

“You should get back to work, Mr hot barista man”

“Oh for sure. But, one last question.” 

Lance looks on questioningly.

With a smirk, Shiro says, “Creamy?”

“Shut  _up_  and go back to work!”

Shiro laughs and places a small kiss on the tip of Lance’s cute nose. He can’t wait for their date later that night. Who knew he’d confess his crush on the younger man?

(Hunk. Hunk did, Shiro)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at supershance on tumblr and send in some prompts!


End file.
